A True Inconvenience
by 2Kayla's-heart
Summary: What if you lost your memory, fell in love, then got it back? Rebecca is going to find out. Pony becomes the new Dallas hardend by loss, and there is a tension between Soda and Steve. This takes place about three months after the events in the book. T for language.
1. Crazy and Immature

Author's Note

I changed everything. Sorry I just didn't like it.

Chapter 1

Rebecca knew nothing better than to never listen to those no good Soc, and to stay away from those Greasey hood. That is what her mom always said, not that her mom cared.

Rebecca was a sure-of-herself person, with a short temper. She was a girl with nothing special, nothing really stood her out from the crowd. Until you got to know her, other than that she was just another absent face of the people you passed by.

She wasn't any drop dead gorgeous girl, she didn't even try. But she wasn't appalling. She was tallish, skinny with the exception of thunder thighs, and she had just enough freckles, (she was always convinced that was the best thing about her) cheek over nose to cheek. Her dark, dark brown hair was always combed straight down, more hair on he right than left, an inch past her shoulder. Her hazel eyes matched. Her problems weren't on the outside though.

She was on a date with Austin at the Nightly Double.

Austin was her boyfriend, he was good looking and had a lot going for him. His hair longish dirty blond hair, but he dressed real nice and often got confused for Soc. And with his family's money, he would be a Soc if his parents weren't seriously against that. But what girl could find better.

Austin had gone to go get popcorn, so she took a walk knowing it took him forever to get the popcorn and leave. The movie wasn't that interesting anyways. She figured she had a 15 minutes before he got back.

She walked out of the Nightly Double steering clear of the concession stand.

She sauntered down the side walk causally, but still knowing she was close to Greaser territory. She didn't talk to them, they didn't mess with her. The side-walk was uncomfortable on her flats, not to mention that her hair tie was to tight. Boy did she hate being called a Greaser so she wore something nice out. So instead everyone looked at her as a Soc.

She figured it was about time to go back and turned around to leave, when she heard screaming.

Quickly, she recognized it as cheering more than screaming. When she turned around she saw a few boys doing flip off of a porch and on to a lawn, cheering when they landed it.

Her thoughts drifted somewhere between immature and crazy. Then to Austin, who would never do that. He was perfect, so perfect, the more she realized that, the more she realized she didn't want that life. She didn't want to be a stay at home mom. She didn't even know if she want to be a mom.

"Whatever..." Her voice trailed off. She spun around and walked angrily back to the drive-in. Everything always made her angry somehow. The cheering came closer and suddenly she wondered if they were drunk, she hoped for luck.

And luckily they weren't. But it was so dark outside one of them ran into her, she fell head first with a sickening crack. She was only awake long enough to see the boy's horrified face and hear 'Are you okay!?'

Author's Note

1 review will write the next chapter, and if I write it more will be explained. Even if your a guest that counts as a review for me, so if you like keep the story going.


	2. Who?

Author's Note

I got a guest review before, so story continued. Hope someone likes it!

Chapter 2

They had taken her to the hospital to get her checked out. Their fun night ruined because Two-bit hadn't payed any attention and ran into a broad, that was just wondering around by herself. Or so they thought.

Two-bit may not have been the tallest, but he was the biggest of the group. And boy he was big enough to to knock just about any broad down. Oh and poor Two-bit, he swore never to hit a girl much less put one in the hospital.

Pony sat in the chair in the corner vaguely remembering that Jonny's room look similar to this. Bringing back the memory Jonny made Ponyboy want to cry, but he was too strong for that, he had learned to get over his emotions as Dally had. He did the one thing both boys didn't want. He had learned to tough it out and not care. He hadn't said one word the whole night.

Soda was next to Two-bit on the worry list. Nothing ever goes right for a Curtis boy in a hospital. He had been the one who suggested to get her hospital, instead of just staring and waiting for her to move. He couldn't believe that happened and just stared waiting for her to awake.

And then there was Steve, who's only concern was 'What would a decent looking broad doing in Greaser territory, at night, by herself.' It just didn't add up to him. Now that he was looking she wasn't a greasy girl, but didn't look like no Soc either. And he didn't mess with anything more than Greaser girls, wasn't his type.

Rebecca however, though she had a concussions, would be awake soon. Her forced dreams were driving her insane from inside her head.

She finally stirred and blinked her eyes. Soda was the first with "Nurse!' out of his mouth.

Rebecca had not the slightest clue as to what was going on. 'Who in the? What the...' she couldn't quite speak it came out as more of a muffled sound. It hit her that something was pumping air into her mouth. She had no memory of what happened. She had no idea who the guys in front of her were. Now that she had thought about she wasn't sure what her name was. Or who her parents were.

"Miss Summers, can you hear me?" the nurse pulled the mask off so she could talk.

"Is my name Summer?" She asked a little bit to innocently for her personality. But she couldn't remember that anyways. The boys stared dumb founded not sure how to react to her loss for memory. She took a instant liking to none other than Soda.

"Honey, do you remember anything?" The nurse asked slowly. Rebecca nods. "I live in the U.S., I'm a girl, and simple schooling." She continued with a dazed smile.

"Your name is Rebecca Summers, and we are in Oklahoma. Anything you would like to know?" She blinked trying to think of something, but when she tried it hurt.

"Who are they?" She said pointing to the pretty good looking boys in her hospital room, curios if she knew one of them.

"They can tell you themselves, if you need anything just call." And with that she politely left the room.

"God I'm so sorry!" Two-bit left the room. No laugher anywhere in his tone, right at the moment you might consider him depressed. He held up when two of his gang passed, but he broke his own morals and he had few. That was his breaking point.

"Who are you?" She directed her towards Soda, who gave off the best vibe.

"I'm-m Sodapop-p." She wanted to laugh, but her body decided it would hurt and so she didn't. When she finally registered that was his real name she frowned.

"What happened to me Soda?" She looked at him with glowing hazel eyes. It wrenched his heart to the point of hurt. Steve and Ponyboy watched from the side lines not once offering to help.

"You hit your head really hard..." She laughed not fully thinking about what he was saying.

"Well, golly why are there so man cute boys visiting me?" She half asked half snorted, her medicine was wearing off and she started to get a bit delusional.

Steve snickered, while Pony got up and left, and Soda had to think of something to say.

"Our friend that left earlier, he uh, accidentally bumped into and you fell." Even with his grim face, her smile never faded, and she never grasped the reality. She chuckled then stopped, then started again. The boys were once again dumbfounded.

"Soda, she's really fucked up man." Steve said. The look on his face was barley ever worn but it said it all. No matter how much he laughed he did feel sorry.

Author's Note

Of you like write a review, all I need is one to put up the next chapter!


	3. I think

Author's Note

I'm so glad some people liked it! So here's another chapter!

Chapter 3

Rebecca looked around absent-mindedly humming a little. Ponyboy left to get food, and Soda was sleeping. That meant Steve was left to watch her, by watch her it was to make sure she didn't try to leave again. Her parents a hadn't shown though it might be because they didn't care for her much anyways. They were always waiting for the day she moved out.

Steve just stared at her as she got a drink from a plastic cup.

She smiled sweetly back "What's your name?" She asked like a kindergardener. He wanted to be nice to her, but honestly he didn't care. He didn't smile, just smirked instead, "Why?"

She thought about it and answer the most honest she could "Because I don't know it." She smiled, and giggled then took another sip of her water.

"Steve.. Steve Randle." He said arching his eyebrow. She felt herself shiver, but was still smiling.

"I can get the nurse if it's too cold." Steve offered, smirk on his face. For anyone but clueless Rebecca he would have been hitting on her. But she didn't have any sense, she just smiled as his politeness. "I'll be okay."

"What did the nurse say your name was?" This was the first girl that never sneered at him, or looked at him with lust. Or always looked past him to Soda. But then again she had no memory of anything. He cussed, "But your no Grease." She of course was confused.

"Rebecca... Summers I think..." Her memory was still fogged. Steve chuckled. Her smile decreased "What?" She was suddenly worried. She didn't know who or what he might have been to her, but now his thoughts mattered. She didn't even know if she knew him. But she only knew five people at this point.

"No, not like that. I've just never heard I think when I ask someone their name." She nods. "How exactly do you know me?" Her hazel eyes looking up at him.

"I don't know, you we're in the same grade, I've never talked to you though." She smiles again.

"No offense, I mean your really nice and all, but why did you stay? If you don't know me that is." He looked down. He hadn't ever talked this much to any broad since Evie. How could he even think to like her as soon as she gets her memory back she won't even care for him.

"They don't know how to contact your parents, and they don't know where you live." He said coldly. Her face dropped, was he upset at her, or did he not like her. Maybe she was wrong.

"Oh..." She looked the ceiling and forced herself to close her eyes. After a while she heard him mumble something about her sleeping and stayed awake mentally, even though she looked asleep physically.

She heard the door open and had to force herself not to look. She hadn't known what she had been like before but this was a new start.

"I brought some of whatever kind of meat this is, tell Soda I'm going out." She heard the voice of someone she didn't recognize. But they were talking about Soda, so she probably didn't know them.

Steve was glaring at Ponyboy and hoped he didn't hear earlier's conversation. He might use that against Steve, and that is not what he needed right now.

Ponyboy was on to something though, Steve had told Soda later in the night he had plans. Besides Steve didn't care about these Soc looking girls, so why was he still here? But then again what the hell did he care. So he left without a goodbye.

Author's Note

1 review and I'll write the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Sorry little late I've been Cinderella without the happy ending lately.

Chapter 4

Soda had waken up and was speaking to Rebecca. Though she wasn't as interested in what Soda had to say. Let just say she friend zoned him without even knowing. She was more absorbed in Steve, who was gone at the moment.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" Soda questioned breaking the silence.

She smiled "I don't even know their names." He just looked down.

"If you need a place to stay when they let you out its the least we could do." Using that for an apology. He studied her real close for a reaction, but there was nothing other than a smile.

"Thanks, your real nice Soda." He nodded smiling to. The back of his mind was studying her clothes and anything else to figure if she was Soc or not. So far the skirt she was wearing concluded to be Soc. It was much to long for any girl around their part of town. But why was a Soc out by herself around Greaser territory? He just couldn't put a figure on it.

The boys had to leave for the night, though they were reluctant, they weren't family and couldn't stay. Steve decided to stay at the Curtis's, so they could leave in the morning to see if she needed a place to stay.

Steve walked back in quietly. Glare on his face as always. He sat down beside Soda.

"Do ya have a thang for her?" Soda questioned, teeth sparkling.

Steve resisted the urge to jab Soda in the arm. "I ain't have no 'thang' for no Soc." He said simply.

"How do ya know she a Soc?" Soda pushed further into the subject.

Steve groaned "Her clothes."

"I noticed that too, but she seems real nice." Soda was determined to get something from Steve.

"Well, what if I don't like real nice. Her memory is gone so we don't even know who she is." That got Steve to think though. He had knew she gone to their school, but had never seen her with any of those snobby Soc. And he defiantly hadn't seen her in their part of town.

"I don't know man, the girl is good looking," Soda said nudging Steve "If ya don't want 'er I do."

"Like I said before, we don't know her." Steve said getting a little agitated.

"Whatever man, Ponyboy hasn't come home though. Catch ya in the morning." And with that Soda left, knowing he won.

They were in a race, best man wins.

"You could always stay with us until we know who your parents are." Soda was still worried. Rebecca had gotten better about three days later, and the hospital was kicking her out. They still had no contact with her parents.

"I guess I will, my parents hadn't shown up. And I feel ok to walk." Two-bit was there, and they were friends now. Not to mention he was back to himself, making jokes about her lack of memory. Steve and Soda were there too.

But not Ponyboy, he hasn't been the same. Even months after two members of their gang pasted he still hadn't left depression. Jonny Cade was his best friend, and he couldn't cope with them being gone. He decided being like Dallas Winston would make people leave him alone, and he liked that. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and didn't care about Darry anymore. He had already been to juvy twice, and let his grades drop. No one told him what to do anymore.

"Then lets go!" Two-bit hollered, swinging Rebecca onto his back. She let out a cry of protest. She stopped trying to get him to put her down after realizing he wasn't going to put her down.

Soda walked backwards in front of them, joining in on the fun. But Steve walked behind them. Then he saw a comb in Two-bit's back pocket and got an evil plan.

He walked closer to Two-bit, then yanked the comb and walked beside him combing his hair.

"That's mine!" Two-bit yelled. Steve just fixed his hair, tossed the comb into the street, then took off down the sidewalk.

Two-bit careful put down Rebecca, smiled, then took off after Steve.

At this point she was giggling hysterically, and so was Soda.

When Soda and Rebecca got to the Curtis's, she insisted on the couch since she was the guest. One thing she didn't forget was her manners.

Two-bit had Steve in a headlock on the floor. Steve yelled "Uncle" and Two-bit got up to celebrate his victory with cake.

"Can I sleep on the couch too?" Two-bit yelled from the kitchen. Rebecca's cheeks turned pinkish.

"Yeah, right." Soda called from his and Pony's room.

Two-bit slipped back into the living room, and decided o give Rebecca a hard time. He sat beside her and slipped one arm over her shoulders. Her face turned crimson.

"You must be Rebecca, Two-bit leave 'er alone." Darry had come in from work early today. Steve chuckled from a chair on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, whatever Superman." Two-bit pulled down his arm and hopped into the floor to focus on the TV.

Author's Note

1 review makes sure there will be a next chapter. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Thanks for reviewing you guys, if anything seems wrong just tell me, I'll try to fix.

Chapter 5

After a few days she really warmed up to all the guys, except Ponyboy who was rarely in the house. Other than that she had developed a new personality. It was much like a Soda-Two-bit mashed up. She was really carefree, but joked way to much.

Two-bit was her new best friend though, they joked about everything all the time. Steve or Soda would often try to join in on their conversations, but would have to leave do to mediocre jokes and stupid puns. Sure Two-bit thought she was a good looking girl, but she was no blond.

When Rebecca wasn't joking she was hanging out with someone else. She left the jokes with Two-bit. Rather she was enjoying having a makeshift family, and of course Ponyboy who was less on the tear with a girl in the house.

She didn't know what it was like before, and wondered if it was this fun. The guys decided to give her a lesson on Soc and Greaser. Let's just say she ended up with a small switch blade to carry around. Pony tossed her Jonny's old leather jacket. It wasn't the best but they all decided that she needed one. Soda gave her some of his plain black shirts, Darry suggested Pony's old track shorts and she also got those. Kathy, Two-bit's current fling, gave her a few things. Mainly, really short skirts and tight shirts.

Soda knew making Steve jealous probably wasn't the best way of going about it, but he saw the few times Steve tried to make conversation. The only girl he ever talked to a lot was Evie and she was gone, and Rebecca wasn't really like Evie, so he had trouble talking to her.

And Soda was using his own game to Steve's advantage. The harder Soda tried, the harder Steve would have to try.

Soda noticed that Steve and Rebecca were outside on the porch, and he saw some fun to be had. He pushed open the and walked over to Rebecca. Then he draped his arm over her shoulder. Her face turned pinkish.

"Hey Becky." Soda smiled. Him and Darry came up with that name for her. Each guy had their own name for her. Ponyboy settled on Rebecca when he did see her. Two-bit called her Forget-me-not, his own little joke. And Steve just said Becca.

"Hi Soda." She smiled at him. Did she realize that everyone was trying to show her that Steve liked her? No. Two-bit even said "Steve, stop showing off for Forget-me-not." Once when Steve was winning non stop at cards. She just thought it was a joke.

Soda planted a kiss on her check and she froze not sure what to do.

Steve frowned at Soda, disappointed that his best friend was showing him up.

When Rebecca wasn't looking Soda winked at Steve then walked into the house.

Steve slid next to Rebecca, he wasn't nervous, he just didn't know what to do. "Becca?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah Steve?" She said watching the sky slowly turn different colors.

"I think you're real pretty." Steve just got off the porch, and headed for the car.

He just wanted to go home, and Two-bit mooched a ride.

"Did ya say anything?" Two-bit was hoping for a good story.

"No." Steve spat.

"Why?" Two-bit grinned.

"I didn't know what to say." Two-bit let out a holler.

"Ol' Randle without something to say, that's once in a lifetime." Two-bit propt his head against the window. Steve saw his chance for revenge.

The next turn he spun left and then took a sharp turn right. Causing Two-bit to bounce his head against the window. "Damn Steve, that hurt!" Two-bit held a hand to his head.

"Do you think Steve likes me?" Rebecca asked Soda.

"Yes! Do ya like him?!" Soda jumped up, ready to run and tell his friend if there was good news.

"I don't know, he called me pretty." She said, but the truth was written all over face with a crimson creeping into with cheeks.

"You do!" Soda opened the door wide in burst outside headed to the Dingo. He didn't even bother shutting the door.

Rebecca was still sitting on the couch when she realized what Soda was about to do. She to took off out the house, and didn't shut the door. She still saw him up ahead. She was already catching up to him, working on cars might have made him strong but they did nothing for his legs.

What did she get herself into? "Soda!" He stopped and turned around and before he realized who said it she was already in front of him.

"You can't tell him!" She pleaded.

"But he needs to know, come on Becky." Soda pouted. He wanted to tell his best friend, that she liked him.

"No." She shook her head madly.

"Well fine that just means you have to tell him first thing tomorrow." Soda smirked mischievously. Her face drained off color.

"Then let me tell him!" Soda bound across the street her right behind him.

"Fine." She gave in.

"Come on." He pulled her towards the entrance of the Dingo. Her eyes got wide and she started shaking her head again. He kept pulling her wrist with an iron grip.

The place was crazy busy. But Soda found Steve fast, he was playing pool.

"Steve!" He looked up and Rebecca could have sworn she saw something change.

And something did, Steve felt different around her.

"Becky likes you!" Soda giggled and pushed the girl towards his best friend. She felt herself falling and prepared to hit the ground, but didn't. She met the gaze of the boy, both were shocked, and he quickly let go. Hands shot up. She was sent back flying to the ground. And landed with a soft thud on her back.

He stared at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry." He reached for her hand.

She took it and let him help her up. His hand held hers until she looked down, and he pulled his back fast.

Was Steve Randle softening for a girl? Sure he liked her, but he couldn't even smirk if she wasn't in the room. His glare didn't seem so intimidating, even his fiery eyes cooled when she was around.

"Becca?" He asked genuinely curious about what Soda said. Did she really, or was Soda being a kid. She nodded agreeing to what Soda said.

The corner of his lips twitched. Her face just slowly turned a deeper crimson with every passing second. She turned to leave, and Steve let her, still not sure why he was acting so weird.

She turned around one last time before he was out of sight.

Author's Note

Remember 1 review. It's about to get get much more interesting, and less Mary-Sueish. But all in good time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Late chapter sorry.

Chapter 6

They all decided that they should go to the movies, take a night off, except Darry and Pony.

They all waited in the Curtis's household for Steve, cause Two-bit's car crashed last week. Steve burst into the door grinning.

"Let's go!" Soda cheered. They filed out the house letting the girl go first. Then the boys took turns flipping off of the porch.

Rebecca remembered something, then something else, then something else. She fell to the ground. Head buzzing. Steve rushed over forgetting to call for the others. But he didn't need to they were all ready by her side too.

"Becca are you okay?" Soda was already picking her feet up and Two-bit had her shoulders. The pain in her head caused her to pass out, but that didn't stop the constant flood of memories. Even in her sleep she was getting memories forced back into her train of thought.

Soda had her head in his lap and her body stretched across the sofa. Two-bit sat in a chair suggesting crazy ideas of what might of happened. And Steve paced the living room, cursing non-stop.

"What do you think happened?" Soda carefully watched her, waiting for a sign of her wake. "I don't know."

Ponyboy walked into the house, slamming the door. He walked straight into his room. But walked back to take a second glance.

"Rebecca?" He questioned, his eyes showed some remorse. Not much though.

"She just fainted man." Steve looked pissed, he didn't know at what but something did that to her.

Pony just rolled his eyes, sure he cared but if anyone knew, they would start walking all over him again. He walked back to the room him and his brother share, trying to convince himself not to care what happened to some girl he did know.

She stirred causing Soda to jump. "I think she waking up."

As she blinked she was surround by the boys.

"Fuck..." She mumbled, sitting up. She saw Steve's face and her eyes lit.

"You!" He arched his eyebrows. She was just so pissed at him. How could someone do that?

"What?" Soda asked for his friend.

"That jerk, he's never said a word to me before and now I just lose my memory and thinks he can just reinvent me. Thinks because I don't know who I am he can just swoop in and make me the perfect girl." She starts yelling. The guys are so shocked, she was just so different moments before.

"I'm going home, my real one. Tell Darry thanks and tell Pony to loosen up. Bye Soda, Two-bit." And with that she slammed the door so hard it made the house rattle. They were stunned, all except Pony who shot them all glares for letting her walk home alone.

Pony wasn't stupid, and he wasn't going to let her walk all the way to her house alone.

"Rebecca, wait up!" She turned around, ice deep in her glare.

"Go away Pony." She turned around and continued down the sidewalk.

"Don't be stupid." He said walking beside her. She pursed her lips.

"I'm not stupid." She almost whispered.

"Then stop acting like it, you don't just walk around these parts alone." Ponyboy laughed.

"What's it gonna matter, it's obvious that my parents don't care, you greaser aren't the only ones with family problems." He arched an eyebrow.

"So you're Soc." he offered as more of a statement than question.

She shook her head, "No, just because I ain't no greaser means I'm a Soc. There is a such thing as a middle." He laughed.

"You know Pone, you're real nice. Why aren't you nice all the time." She was curious, she had barley said a word to the sneering teen before.

"Everyone is older, and they think they can walk on me." He frowned at the ground. "I hate that, Ya dig?"

"Yeah I get it," She mumbled.

"What about you and Steve, why'd you freak on him?" He asked being careful not to intrude.

"He really liked you, we never got along, but you made him smile a few times." He was trying to reasure her.

"He never even gave me the time of day before. Sure I never said anything to him but I shouldn't of had to. But when I don't remember a thing about myself, he takes it upon himself to claim me," She was on the verge of crying "I feel something now Pony, I didn't sign up to like him. One half of me just does now."

He held a steady hand to her shoulder. "It doesn't change the fact that he likes you."

"Of course it does! He liked the other me." She said the last part almost inaudible. "That person, she wasn't the real me."

"It's okay." Ponyboy pulled his arm around her shoulders and let her cry on his arm. That was the first sign that he still had any emotion in the past month.

Author's Note

This chapter was late, that was sorry on my part, but the review asked for Ponyboy so I found a place for Pony. So leave a review, 1 keeps the story going.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After getting into her home she watched out the window. Pony walked slowly down the sidewalk thinking. As soon as he was out of site she turned to find her mom.

Her mom had been home, she was worried but not for Rebecca's safety. "Hey mom." She replied hopeful that maybe today was the day her mom was worried for her.

"Go clean your room." She stated blankly. Rebecca lost all hope she convinced herself to have. Maybe they did live in a slightly better part of town, and maybe her mom have a slightly better job, earning a little more money, but Greasers weren't the only ones with family problems.

She walked to the back of her house, where her room was. It was either that or the living room, so back of the house it was. She stepped into her, for the most part it was spotless. She didn't question her mom anymore though, anytime she did she had to make diner, do dishes, and clean her still clean room.

She slammed the door. On purpose, in case you haven't guessed. She walked to her closet and pulled out a night gown. Diner tonight would be like every other night the past two weeks, she wouldn't be there. She wasn't going to cry about it, it didn't help earlier. And now by herself wouldn't do anything either.

Her life was her life, no exchange for a better. If anyone worried about her, it might be Austin, or maybe Alexa. No matter how much she pissed Alexa off, they would always be friends.

She rested her head on her pillow then grabbed the pencil off her nightstand, and the notebook behind her pillow. It's not like her mom ever checked her room, but better safe than sorry.

She flipped to random pages and studied the thin lines and shaded areas. Ever so often she would run a finger over a drawn line. When she came to a blank page she scowled at it. Not one blank page belonged in that notebook. It took long enough just to fill it up as much as she did. That takes some real dedication. The pencil twirled and flipped though her fingers as she thought of a good muse.

A thought came to her, the harder she pushed it away the more force it came back on her with. So she gave in and began drawing it anyways. It started as a scene in the -bit was trying to pull himself up onto a tree branch. Pony was on the other side of the tree, smoke in hand. Soda was sitting on a swing set, it was a bit small for him. Darry had his left hand over his eyes, standing close to the front of the drawing. And then there was the figure in the background walking away, only where you could see his back. By no means was her newest drawing perfect, but it was already late.

She quickly changed in her room. The warmth that swallowed her body every time she wrapped herself in the covers was something she never missed. In fact when she remembered she looked forward to it. Sleeping was just like you wanted it. Different worlds, fantasy even, all in your own head. The mind, in a way, fascinated her. But that was way to deep and nerdy, so no one knows. And you can trust in her that no one needs to.

Her dad was the only one that shared the same passion as her, the only one that really understood her.

But that is a whole different story and is not something she wants to share quite yet.

Pony walked into the house and was met with silence. Everyone was still confused at what the sweet, nice, girl was screaming about. Pony rolled his eyes and walked into the room he shared with Soda. Steve and Two-bit followed close behind.

"What happened to the lady?" Two-bit chuckled.

"I don't know, I guess she got her memory back. She knew where she lived." Ponyboy wasn't going to let on he knew more.

"Do you know why she all but told Steve to 'go to hell'?" Two-bit chimed again.

"Guys we just walked to her house." Pony sighed and played with a string hanging off his pants.

"Then I want to talk to her, where does she live?" Steve pushed in front of Two-bit to face Pony better. Sneer across his face.

"Why would I tell you where she lives?" Ponyboy chuckled at Steve trying to be intimidating.

"Because I asked nicely Curtis." Steve stepped closer to Pony. Pony cocked his head and smirked.

"No." Pony decided long ago he was tired of people only caring when they need to. Besides he couldn't name one thing had done for him.

Steve's eyes narrowed and the lines on his face seemed to deepen. "Don't make me-"

"Do what?" Pony interrupted.

Soda bound into the room and had to push his way between Pony and Steve. "Guys, no. Why don't you just tell Steve whatever he wants."

"Because it was pretty obvious that she didn't want any of us to know where she lived. I had a hard enough time getting her to let me walk her there. And I'm getting real tired of you always siding with Steve. Sometimes Pony might be right. I'm out." He was so angry his face turned the red that Darry's turned when he yelled at Pony.

Pony slammed the front door with no attentions of coming back anytime soon.

Soda watch quietly as his kid brother left, he could basically see the trail of smoke leave after him. He hated how Ponyboy wasn't very open to him anymore. He loved his brother, he really did, but Pony didn't stay in the same room as him for more than five minutes.

It was a long night. Not very out of the ordinary, with all the screaming that goes on at that house. And no one was a stranger to Pony walking out on them. So only Pony knew the truth, question is, is Pony planning to keep if that way?

Author's Note

It was a late again although I get the 1 review, and I promise to put it up for one review, but it isn't inspiration. Of course I love writing it, but if you read this guest or not leave a review so I know you care to keep this going.


End file.
